The Reveal?
by MinouNoir
Summary: I know you've seen these things earlier but please read.
1. Chapter 1

The Reveal?

Chapter 1

WHERE ARE WE?!

Marinette woke with a jerk, only to find herself sitting next to… ADRIEN?

"Hmm? What? Where are we?" Adrien woke as well, only to find Marinette panicking. "Uhhh… um.. I-I h-have n-no i-idea Adrien." "Hey hey it's gonna be ok Marinette."

With that Alya woke and yelled, distressed, "WHERE ARE WE? WE WERE IN 'S CLASS A MOMENT AGO WHEN THAT BLACK SMOKE CAME!""Calm down Alya" Nino said ,who had just been woken by his girlfriend's voice.

When everyone was awake and had finished with their panicking, a beautiful young girl, Emma came onstage with two older boys tailing her.

"Ok everyone calm down. I know you're all really distressed and all but me and my brothers have something to show you all. Oh, and by the way, I'm Emma , these two are my brothers Hugo and Louis. "

"What do you want to show us?"Alya asked. "The adventures of your heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir." Emma said calmly. She knew that Marinette and Adrien were in extra distress after hearing her words. "Cool! Will we find out who they are? Are they here with us right now?" "Yes. Yes they are."

Alya turned to Marinette and said, "Isn't it awesome, Marinette? We'll finally find out who is behind those masks. " "Umm… yeah. Yeah, it's awesome" Marinette said, despair filled in her voice. Emma once again said "Ok everyone remain seated we'll start with Origins, which is actually Stoneheart, and move on from there."

Everyone: "OKAY"

 **EPISODE STARTS**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

Marinette eyes the kwami , hoping to one day find it's miraculous and returning it to Master Fu.

 **Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

Everyone starts murmuring "Who is this guy?"

 **Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

 **Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

 **Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

 **Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

Alya: "That is true."

 **Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

 **Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

 **Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master.**

 **Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawkmoth.(Laughs evilly)**

 **Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.**

 **Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

 **Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

Chloe: Ugh! Who is this old man? And why are we watching him? We should be watching ME!

Everyone rolls their eyes (other than Sabrina and Chloe, of course)

Marinette: Ughh. Chloe, can you please SHUT UP!

Everyone agrees with Marinette.

 **Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

 **Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

 **Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

 **Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

 **Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

 **Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help.**

Everyone laughs other than the you know whos.

Alix: Oh, yeah sooooo young.(wipes a tear from her eye).

 **(opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**

 **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

 **Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.**

Chloe: Ugh! Again, we should be watching me or Ladybug or Adrikinz.

Adrien: Chloe I know you wanna share your thoughts but can you do it after? Besides, I'm sure there's a good reason to watch Marinette.

Marinette looks flustered while Chloe is shocked that Adrien actually took Marinette's side.

 **Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

 **Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

Alya: Oh don't be like that, girl.

 **Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**

Alya: See!

 **Tom: (singing as he works)**

 **Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

 **Tom: Glad you like them.**

 **Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

 **Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**

Nino and Adrien: Oh, they look so delicious…

 **Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight!**

 **Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her**

 **Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Wang by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)**

Nino: NOOOO! All that deliciousness…

Everyone bursts out laughing at Nino's reaction.

 **Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

 **Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

 **Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!**

 **Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)**

 **Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.**

 **Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

 **Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

 **Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

 **Chloé: That's my seat.**

 **Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

 **Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

Adrien: Chloe, seriously?

Chloe just chuckles nervously.

 **Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?**

 **Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

 **Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

 **Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

 **Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

Adrien: Chloe I know I have said this before but… we can't be friends if you don't act nice.

Chloe: B-But Adrikinz…

Adrien: Shut up Chloe.

 **Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

 **Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

 **Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.**

 **Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

 **Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

 **Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

 **Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.**

 **Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

Rose: Oh Al you've always loved heroes haven't you?

Alya: Ehh.(Shrugs)

 **Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

 **Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

Alya: You know , you are handling her better every day.

Marinette: Thanks Al. You know it's because of you, right?

Alya: Of course I do.

 **Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.**

 **Alya: Alya.**

Nino: (Complaining) How come she got to taste it?!

 **Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

 **Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

 **Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.**

 **Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

 **Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

 **Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.**

 **Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

 **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

 **Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

 **Ivan: Kim!**

 **Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

 **Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

 **Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

 **(Ivan walks away angrily.)**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**

Kim: Sorry bro.

Ivan: It's OK

 **Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

 **Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)**

Marinette: Oh. So that's how it happens. I've wondered.

Adrien: Yeah, me too.

Everyone: You didn't know?

Both: We've never been akumatized…

 **Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)**

 **Scene: Library. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.**

 **Student: Did you hear that?**

 **Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

 **Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

 **Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

 **Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

 **Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

Nino: ALYA! That was irresponsible of you! What if you had gotten hurt?!

Alya: Nino, I'm fine. Ladybug was there.

 **Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box.**

 **Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

 **Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.**

 **Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

 **Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: Yes sir.**

 **Gabriel: (To Adrien)You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

 **Adrien: But father!**

 **Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

 **Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

 **Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

 **Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

Everyone sympathises Adrien.

Marinette holds his hand. They smile at each other.

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.**

 **Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**

All: Seriously?!

 **André: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.**

 **Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

 **Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

 **Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room.**

 **Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?**

 **Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)**

 **Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

Adrien goes wide-eyed. So does everyone else.

All except Marinette and Adrien: What is that THING?!

 **Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

 **Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

Now Marinette goes wide-eyed.

 **Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...**

 **Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

 **Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

 **Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

 **Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.**

 **Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

 **Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.**

Everyone is confused… except Marinette.

 **Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

 **Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

 **Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor.**

 **Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

 **Tikki: No! (phases out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!**

All but Adrien: What?!

 **Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.**

 **Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

 **Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

 **Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

 **Scene: Marinette's room**

 **Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

 **Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.**

 **Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

 **Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

 **Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

 **Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

 **'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

Everyone but Marinette : WHATTT?! YOU'RE LADYBUG?!

Emma interrupts for the first time since the start of the episode: Ok everyone! I know you want to ask Mo- I mean Marinette questions but how about we do that after, ok?

All: Ok

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

 **Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**

Everyone but Adrien this time: CAT NOIR!?

Emma: Again, please calm down everyone.

 **Cat Noir: Too cool!**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)**

 **Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

 **Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

 **Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)**

 **Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school.**

 **Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)**

 **Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

 **Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

 **Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

 **Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

Kim and Alix: Nice save.

Marinette: Hehe…

 **Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

 **(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)**

 **Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

 **Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

 **Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**

 **Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.**

 **Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's wuss now?**

 **(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you.**

 **Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

 **Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

 **(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**

 **Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

 **Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**

 **Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

 **(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**

 **Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

 **Alya: Yes!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!**

 **Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

 **Cat Noir: Different how?**

 **Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

 **Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

 **Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

 **Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)**

 **Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

 **Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**

 **(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

 **Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)**

 **Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

 **Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

 **Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)**

 **Cat Noir: Super power?**

 **Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

 **Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

 **Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

 **Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me.**

 **Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

 **Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)**

 **Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!**

 **(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**

 **Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

 **Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

 **Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

 **Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

 **Both: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**

 **Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

 **Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

 **Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

 **Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

 **Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

 **Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

 **Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

 **Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

 **Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Nadja:So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

 **Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

 **Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

 **Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

 **Plagg: Oh, what is this?**

 **Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

 **Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

 **Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

 **Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.**

 **Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV**

 **Sabine: Oh my!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm?**

 **Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

Everyone laughs.

Nino: So that explains it.

Adrien just pouted.

Marinette was still in shock.

 **Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

 **Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

 **Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?**

 **Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

 **Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

 **Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

 **Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

 **Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

 **Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

 **Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

 **Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.**

 **Tikki: No, don't do tha-**

 **Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

 **THE END**

Alya: Girl, you are in so much trouble right now.

Marinette snaps out of shock. "Sorry Alya, but uhh… I need to talk to Adrien. Like, right now."

Adrien: Sure…

Marinette asks Emma to show them an empty room. Emma take them to one.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

Marinette: Sorry Alya, but I need to talk to Adrien.

Continued..

Adrinette is led to an empty room by Emma.

Adrien: Sooo…

Marinette: Sooo…

*Awkward silence*

Adrien: You're Ladybug?

Marinette: Yes… Are you.. umm… disappointed?

Adrien: WHAT?! NO. No, I'm not. My fierce, brave, smart bugaboo is also my sweet, selfless, beautiful purrrincess. How can I be disappointed. You?

Marinette: Me? Disappointed? In you? I can never be disappointed in you kitty. You're Adrien Agreste, the boy of my dreams and Cat Noir, my brave, selfless partner, the boy who, even though I didn't admit, I had feelings for. So, no I'm not disappointed.

Adrien reaches for her hand, pull her close, and kisses her. After breaking the kiss he says " Just hearing you say that, has made my day. Marinette, M'lady, Purrrincess, will you be my girlfriend?"

Marinette is flustered at first, then finally realising it was real and not a dream, squealing, she says "Yes. Oh yes, mon minou. I will be your girlfriend."

Marinette: Oh. And kitty, I am going to tell you and the others something. So, let's go outside.

Adrien kisses her again and they go outside, hand in hand.

Alya and Nino were the first people to notice the duo. Everyone followed their gaze and asked " OMG ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER NOW?!" To answer everyone Adrien and Marinette kissed each other passionately. Everyone was happy. Emma and her brothers saw their parents and just smiled.

After an interview with the heroes , Marinette said "OK. That was all the questions. Anyway, Emma, Hugo and Louis, come here a second, please.

The three of them went.

Marinette: OK, Now just answer honestly. Emma, your full name is Emma Adrinne Agreste, right?

Emma dumbfoundedly nodded while a chatter of murmurs broke out among everyone.

Marinette:(Now smiling) And your full names are Hugo Tom Agreste and Louis Gabriel Agreste, right?

The twins nodded too.

Marinette: Ok, you wanna explain or I do, children?

Emma: OK. I admit, I should have figured Mom would figure us out. (Turning to face everyone ) I am Marinette and Adrien Agreste's daughter Emma Agreste and you know my brothers.

Alya: Ok so wait you're Marinette and Adrien's daughter? No wonder you look like them. But wait, how did Mari know you were her daughter?

Emma: Ask her yourself.

Marinette:(Flustered)Ummm… I named the kids earlier while fangirling.

Emma: OK. Mom, is Dad ok?

Marinette: Huh? Oh he's fine.

Emma: ok let's continue.

Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city.

Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand.) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area.

André: (On television alongside Roger Raincomprix.) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)

Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.

Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes.

Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)

Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.)

Alya: Girl, but you didn't fail.

Marinette: Umm… yeah( chuckles nervously, knowing what was gonna happen).

Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!

Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek.) Thanks, Super Dad! (Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)

Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.

Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes once. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien?

Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!

Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.

Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?

Tikki: Plagg, seriously?!

Plagg: Hey, the kid had no school. It was good.

Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!

Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...

Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)

Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school.)

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.

Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone.) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back.) Check out the number of views since I posted a video!

Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...

Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says this with assurance.)

Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?

Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)

Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don't remember anything?

Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!

Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!

Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...

Chloé: Pff! (Chloé scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!

All: Seriously, Chloe can you ever be nice?

Chloe: OK. Fine, I'll… try.

Everyone was shocked. "OK"

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (Taps on cane holding akuma.)

Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, emerging from her car, tries to stop him.

Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!

Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!

Scene: Inside the school.

Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.

Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)

Alya: You little...

Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!

Adrien: Hey, Chloé!

Chloé: Adrikins! You came!

(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)

Scene: The car Nathalie came in.

Nathalie: (Gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.) I'll handle it.

(Car drives off.)

Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan.

Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.

Ivan: I...don't know what you're talking about.

Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.

Ivan and Mylene: Thanks Mari.

Marinette: Anytime.

Adrien realizes something: M'lady you just stopped an akuma without the mask.

Marinette: Oh. Did I?

All: You did.

Marinette: Oh.

Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.

Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...

Ivan: I could...write her a song?

Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh...

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway.

Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!

Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (Sees Nino.) Uh... Hey! Adrien. (Offers hand to Nino for handshake.)

Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?

Adrien: (Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey! What's that all about?

Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.

Adrien: You think that's really necessary?

Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.

Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom.

Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?

Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?

Marinette: Oh! No reason... (She puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag.)

Alya: Wait, what did you just do?!

Tikki: Mari! That was very irresponsible.

Marinette: Sorry.

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.

(Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.)

Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?

Adrien: Uhhh...I...

(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)

Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.

Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off!

Marinette: Oh, really?

(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)

Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?

Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (He goes to his seat.)

Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?

Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. (Sees image of Gabriel Agreste on Alya's phone.) Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!

Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.

Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?

Marinette: Wait… it was CHLOE'S idea?! Why didn't you tell me?!

Adrien: You'll see. In 3, 2,1…

Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.

Marinette: Oh Adrien…( Holds his hand)

Adrien squeezes it.

Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some NEW friends, dude. (Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts.)

Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom.

Mylène: (Exiting bathroom.) Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.

Ivan: I made this for you. (He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song.) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window.)

Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset.

Hawk Moth: (The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.) This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.

(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)

Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance.

Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?

Nino: (Quiet aside to Adrien.) You say "present".

Adrien: (Jumps up with his hand raised.) Uh, present! (All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.)

Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé?

Chloé: Present!

Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?

Stoneheart: (Ivan enters, breaking down the door.) Present! Mylène? (Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her.)

All laugh except Ivan, Mylene, Adrien and Marinette: Dude. You were akumatized but you still attended role call?!

Ivan just shrugs.

Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!

Ivan: Sorry.

All: It's OK.

hits Stoneheart with his stick, but Stoneheart grows bigger.) Oh no. My bad.

Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.

Mylène: Why are you doing this?

Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!

Chloé: (Chloé calls her father on her phone.) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)

Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!

Alya: (To Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him!

Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.

Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!

Marinette: (She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya.) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.

Alya: If you say so! (Runs out of the room.)

Marinette: Wait! Your bag! (Runs after Alya.)

Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker.

Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.

Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!

Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.

All: Seriously?! That's what you like about school?!

[ Transformation Sequence ]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)

Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive.

Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!

Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (Cat NoirChloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.

Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him!

(Cat Noir dodges them.)

Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?

Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.

Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.

Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. (Chloé cringes.)

(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.)

Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!

Alya: What's she waiting for?

Alya: If only I knew.

(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)

Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!

Alya: HELP!!

(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)

Tikki: (raising her arms) Mmmm!

Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!

Tikki: I knew you'd come around!

Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.

Alya: Awww… Thanks girl.

[ Transformation Sequence ]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)

Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.

(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.)

Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.) Sorry I was late.

Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?

Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (She sees the Stonehearts closing in.) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!

Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?

Ladybug: (She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.) No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!

(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)

André: (Through megaphone.) I demand my daughter's safe return!

Chloé: Daddy!!

Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! (He throws Chloé away.)

Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--(Ladybug catches her.) I didn't promise.

All: Chloe LITERALY EVERYONE HEARD YOU!!

Ladybug: What?

(Chloé hugs her father.)

André: My little princess...

Roger: We're clear to attack!

Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!

Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!

Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...

Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?

Ladybug: Okay.

(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)

Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth?

Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!

Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! (She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)

Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.

Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!

Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.

Mylène: Help me!

Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.)

Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.

Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.

Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...

Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.

Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)

Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!

Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!

Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?

Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (A parachute appears.) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: (He gets thrown away by a stone being.) You sure you know what you're doing?

Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.) His hand! Get ready! (She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)

Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away.) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!

Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)

Ladybug: Gotcha! (She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.)

Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!

Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!

Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?

Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...

Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (She gives the paper to Mylène.)

Mylène: (While reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.

Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan.)

Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.

Cat Noir: Like us too. (His Miraculous beeps.)

Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.

Cat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady.

Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking.

Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.

Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.

Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!

Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.

Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.

Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.

(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)

Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.

Adrien: Yes, Father.

Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again...

Adrien: Father, no...

Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.

Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (He leaves the car.)

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom

Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya sit in the seats behind Nino.)

Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!

Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"

Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?

Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.)

Alya: Good job!

(Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette turns sharply away from him.)

Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.

Adrien: But what should I say to her?

Nino: Just be yourself.

Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.

Adrien: Hey. (Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella.) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.

(He covers Marinette with his umbrella. Marinette studies his actions. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the umbrella, but it closes. Adrien laughs.)

Adrien: See you tomorrow.

Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?

Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea!

Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.

Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... (He smiles, gets in the car, and goes home.)

(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them.)

Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.

Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other!

THE END

Emma: Hey, everyone we got more guests. Guys, introduce yourselves.

A/N: Sorry for the wait and the cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Wassup guys! I am back. Hopefully this will make it up for the delay for Chapter 2._**

??: Hey I am Clover, guys ready for the footage? I am Chloe Burgois and Nathaniel Kurtzberg's daughter and I am oan only child but only for a few months now. ;-)

Chloe and Nathaniel:What?! (Both were clearly flustered.)

Clover: Mom,Dad this is true. Oh, and you're having twins.

Chloe and Nathaniel:...

??:And I am Ally and this is my little sister Nalya Alya and Nino 's daughters.

Alya is teased by Marinette for a while.

Emma:Ok that's everyone. oh and mom in our time you're pregnant again.

Marinette : What? Really?

Emma : Yup and now time for the episode Collector.

 **Scene:Fu's massage shop.Master Fuis chanting with Wayzz beside him.**

 **Wayzz:Master, are you okay?**

 **Master Fu:She's here!**

 **(Marinette knocks on the door and Wayzz flies off and hides inside the phonograph.)**

 **Master Fu:Hello, Ladybug!**

Alya: How...?

Marinette :Just watch.

 **Tikki:I know you never wanted me to bring her here again but... you must see what she's discovered. Show him, Marinette.**

 **Marinette:I've been here; I've met you before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick!(Marinette has flashbacks of her meeting Master Fu.)Soo... I'm guessing you're not really a vet?**

 **Master Fu:Not really. That was your first day of school, that wasn't a chance meeting either.(Master Fu has flashbacks of Marinette helping him.)Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug!**

 **Marinette:But, whoareyou?**

 **(Master Fu stands up and guides Marinette to the phonograph and uses the code which unlocks access to theMiraculous Box.)**

 **Tikki:Master Fu is the last known member of theOrder of the Guardians!**

 **Wayzz:(Wayzz gets out of the phonograph and starts talking to Marinette.)Guardians of the Miraculous! I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette.**

 **Marinette:Uhh, you too!(chuckles)**

 **Master Fu:We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we...(sighs) Imade a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Two of the Miraculous were lost that day. TheButterflyand thePeacock. Also gone forever was the ancientSpellbook!**

 **Marinette:But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols.**

 **Master Fu:Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code.**

 **(Marinette looks at Tikki, then hands the Miraculous book to Master Fu.)**

 **Master Fu:These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug andCat Noirspecial abilities we haven't known about, until now! Obviously, this book is invaluable.**

 **Scene:Adrien's room.Nathalieshows CCTV images of Adrien stealing the Miraculous book fromGabriel's safe.**

 **Gabriel:Why did you take the book?**

 **Adrien:I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it.**

 **Gabriel:How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?**

 **Adrien:Sorry... I'll get you another copy.**

 **Gabriel:It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration.**

 **Adrien:I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father.**

 **Gabriel:You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie.**

 **(Adrien is disappointed. Nathalie looks at Adrien and Gabriel leaves the room.)**

Marinette : I'm sorry Adrien.

Adrien : Don't be.

 **Scene: Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is seen reading the Miraculous book. Tikki is chasing Wayzz through the air in circles around the room.**

 **Master Fu:I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculous.**

 **Marinette:Wait a sec, you mean whoever owned the spellbook could beHawk Moth?**

 **Master Fu:How did you discover this book, Marinette?**

 **Marinette:(Marinette has a flashback of Adrien with the Miraculous book.)I... uh... I found it, lying on a bench in a park close to... close to the school.**

 **Master Fu:You didn't see who it belonged to, then?**

 **Marinette:No. No, I...didn't.**

 **(Tikki looks at Marinette in a bewildered manner.)**

 **Master Fu:What a shame. For a moment, I thought we were about to discover the identity of Hawk Moth. We would've had a chance to defeat him.**

 **Marinette:Uh... I could investigate if you want.**

 **(Master Fu closes the book.)**

 **Master Fu:But you must be very careful, Marinette. If you succeed, you may well find yourself face to face with Hawk Moth.**

 **Marinette:I'll be very careful, I promise.**

 **(Marinette stands up and leaves the shop along with Tikki.)**

 **Scene: Street. Marinette is seen running frantically with Tikki consulting her.**

 **(Marinette is panting.)**

 **Tikki:(pops out from Marinette's purse.)Why did you lie to Master Fu?!**

 **Marinette:I couldn't tell him that Adrien was the one who had the book. Adrien can't be Hawk Moth!(gasps)But what if he is?(runs to a nearbyGabriel advertisement pole, right next to the school. She then imagines that Adrien is Hawk Moth.)Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain... I... I'd have to fight him and...**

 **Tikki:Calm down Marinette, I'm sure there's an explanation.**

 **Marinette:I need to get to the bottom of this.**

 **Tikki:Do you know where to find Adrien?**

 **Marinette:I know that boy's schedule by heart.**

 **Tikki:Let's go.**

 **(Marinette runs towards the school.)**

 **Scene: Locker room, with several fencing students present**

 **Marinette:I don't see him. Something's up. Adrien never misses his fencing lessons.**

 **Scene: Hallway. Marinette tries to search for Adrien.**

 **Chloé:Oh no!(Marinette runs over to the sound of Chloé's voice)**

 **Scene:Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette arrives at the classroom, only to see her classmates crowded around Chloé, who's holding her phone and crying whileSabrinaattempts to comfort her.**

 **Chloé:This is a terrible tragedy!(crying)**

 **Marinette:What's up with her?**

 **Chloé:Adrien's never coming back to school. Ever! Oh..(continues crying.)**

 **Kim:His dad grounded him.**

 **Max:For life.**

 **Marinette:What? Why?**

 **Nino:Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad.**

 **Marinette:His dad? Hah! Phew.**

 **Chloé:(irately)"Phew?"**

 **Marinette:(initially sheepish)Phew. Cause I... I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know. Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen! Ha!(Marinette then runs off and leaves the classroom.)**

 **Scene: Girls' bathroom. Marinette enters into a stall and lets Tikki out of her purse.**

 **Marinette:So it wasn't Adrien's book. It was his father's! Adrien isn't Hawk Moth!(sighs in relief)I knew it! Adrien doesn't have an evil bone in his body.**

 **Tikki:Except, according to Nino, Adriendidtake the book without his father's permission.**

 **Marinette:Well, he must've had a good reason to do it.**

 **Tikki:You realize, based on Master Fu's theory, Adrien's father could be Hawk Moth.**

 **Marinette:No way! It couldn't be! Hmm... An eccentric artist who never leaves his home. Mysterious, very intelligent, but cold, even with his own son. This is a very strong lead, Tikki!**

 **Tikki:Please be careful, Marinette!**

 **Marinette:I will.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

 **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug flings heryo-yoand flies above the school roof until she reaches a certain spot, where she attempts to call Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir:(voicemail)Has the cat got your tongue? Leave a message!**

 **Ladybug:Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is! Get your whiskers over here fast!**

 **Scene:Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at theKlimt-style painting of his wife with Nathalie talking to him.**

 **Nathalie:What will you do without the book?**

 **(Gabriel opens a blank notebook then closes it before handing it to Nathalie.)**

 **Gabriel:You know where this goes.**

 **(Gabriel storms around while Nathalie walks toward the painting. Gabriel grabs a picture of Adrien off the wall and throws it on the floor, followed by a second picture of Adrien. He walks over to a small shelf in a cupboard, briefly looking at a drawing Adrien made when he was younger before throwing that as well. He proceeds to smash other objects.)**

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is listening to music and playing around with the Foosball table.**

 **Plagg:Look on the bright side. Your father could've found out about me! It's a good thing we kwamis can never be filmed or photographed. Ah, those photographers have no idea what they're missing!**

 **Adrien:I've gotta find that book, or I'll never be allowed to return to school.**

 **Plagg:Return to school?! Are you crazy?! No more homework, no more alarm clocks! We should be celebrating! Hey, I know!(flies off, only to return carrying a huge jar of Camembert)I named this pieceEl Plaggo. It's been maturing for nine hundred and ninety-nine days!**

 **(Adrien hears objects being broken to pieces and runs out of his room withhis bodyguardfollowing close behind.)**

 **Adrien:What was that?!**

 **(Adrien and his bodyguard run downstairs, only to be greeted by Nathalie guarding the door to Gabriel's atelier.)**

 **Nathalie:Your father is very busy.**

 **(Gabriel has been continuing to smash things to pieces inside his atelier in displeasure. He throws a mannequin on the floor, breaking it in two. He then breaks another mannequin before heading over to something else. No more breaking is heard.)**

 **Nathalie:Shouldn't Adrien be practicing his piano right now?**

 **(Adrien's bodyguard nods and looks briefly at Adrien before escorting him upstairs. Nathalie watches silently as Adrien looks back sadly.)**

 **Scene:Hawk Moth's lair. His lair window opens.**

 **Hawk Moth:I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma!(A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into anakuma.)Stay close, my little akuma!**

 **(The akuma flies towards the window, but then stops and hovers at the opening.)**

 **Hawk Moth:Dark wings, fall!(detransforms, andNooroocomes out of the Miraculous, facing the all-too-familiar man)**

 **Nooroo:Uh, why is the akuma still here?**

 **(The view faces the man, who takes off his tie, revealing the Butterfly Miraculous under it, and showing that Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste.)**

 **Gabriel:I must become someone else to lead them astray.**

 **Nooroo:I don't understand, Master.**

 **Gabriel:Nooroo, I renounce you...(takes off the Butterfly Miraculous, causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into a small box)...temporarily.(A spotlight shines on his empty replacement notebook. Gabriel walks over and grabs it. He then opens it)Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me!**

 **(The akuma flies into Gabriel'snotebook, transforming him.)**

 **Collector:I am now...the Collector! My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it!(laughs evilly)**

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien uses a remote to open his window, planning to evacuate his room.**

 **Adrien:My father's angry because of me; he won't forgive me until I find that book.**

 **Plagg:May I remind you that you're actually grounded?**

 **Adrien:Adrien is, but Cat Noir isn't.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg:Oh my!**

 **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

 **(Cat Noir receives a notification from his baton and opens up a message he's received from Ladybug.)**

 **Ladybug:(from recorded message)Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is. Get your whiskers over here, fast!**

 **Cat Noir:Wow! I guess the Spellbook will have to wait a bit longer.**

 **(Cat Noir extends his baton and vaults off, leaving his room.)**

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie is guarding the atelier door only to be knocked down by the Collector when he kicks open the door.**

 **Collector:Nathalie! You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come.**

 **Nathalie:Mr. Agreste?**

 **Collector:You will call me...the Collector.(swings his book at Nathalie and traps her inside his notebook; then does the same to Adrien's bodyguard a moment later, before going up to Adrien's room and knocking on the door)Adrien...I have a great collection I want to show you.**

 **(The Collector kicks open the door to Adrien's room and enters. When he sees that the piano music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano, he angrily swipes up the CD player, and growls.)**

 **Scene: TheLouvre. Pedestrians are taking photos until the Collector suddenly approaches and traps famous monuments and objects.**

 **August's mother:Cheese!**

 **(As the Louvre pyramid gets trapped inside the Collector's notebook, people start screaming and run away with fear. Inside the Louvre, the Collector traps the portrait of the Mona Lisa, and, outside again,Jagged Stonealong withFang.)**

 **Scene:TVi studio,Nadja Chamackis about to make a news report, until the Collector approaches her.**

 **Nadja:Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chama—**

 **Collector:(swipes Nadja into his notebook)Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to useyourlife to fill up this new one!**

 **Scene:Hôtel de Ville.Mayor Bourgeoisis about to deliver a speech.**

 **Mayor Bourgeois:People of Paris—**

 **(Lieutenant Rogerand the other pedestrians gasp after the mayor gets trapped inside the villain's notebook.)**

 **Scene: Rooftops, near theEiffel Tower.**

 **The Collector:(throws his notebook across the Eiffel Tower, trapping it inside his notebook book with the notebook returning to him like a boomerang)Nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning Ladybug and Cat Noir in these pages forever.**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont rooftop. Ladybug is starting to get impatient waiting for Cat Noir.**

 **Ladybug:(grunts and slides open her yo-yo to contact Cat Noir)Cat Noir, what did you do?(suddenly sees Cat Noir arriving)Cat Noir, did you get my messages?**

 **Cat Noir:Yeah, and I can't wait to know more, M'Lady-tective. So, who's the suspect?**

 **Ladybug:Gabriel Agreste.**

 **(Cat Noir gasps and almost trips after hearing the suspect's name.)**

 **Ladybug:You know, the fashion designer?**

 **Cat Noir:You got proof?**

 **Ladybug:(stammers, as it is mostly secret)I can't tell you.**

 **Cat Noir:So, I'm supposed to just...acceptthat?**

 **Ladybug:You must trust me on this. But it all makes sense. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. And get this.(shows Cat Noir images of Gabriel's fashion design logos on her yo-yo screen)Check out his brand's logo.**

 **Cat Noir:(stunned)A butterfly?(has flashbacks of the butterfly patterns on furniture inside his house, and sighs after thinking about it)**

 **Ladybug:You okay, Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir:(with grim determination)It's time to get the bottom of this.**

 **(Cat Noir and Ladybug leave the school to go and investigate.)**

 **Collector:(behind a statue)My plan is working perfectly!**

 **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Ladybug and Cat Noir find many broken pieces of furniture as they come to investigate.**

 **Ladybug:(shocked)Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum.**

 **(Cat Noir sees his painting of him and his family that was thrown on the floor by his father. Cat Noir sighs with heartache.)**

 **Ladybug:Are you sure you're okay?**

 **Cat Noir:Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going.**

 **Ladybug:(gasps)He's got a son! Let's go check his room; make sure nothing's happened to him.**

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the front hall until they see the Collector at the top of the main stairs.)**

 **Cat Noir:Where's Gabriel Agreste?**

 **Collector:There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector!**

 **(He throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it; but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. The notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks Cat Noir to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.)**

 **Collector:You won't be able to escape!**

 **(The Collector's notebook continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room as they both vault away from it using their yo-yo and staff. They then come to the large dining room.)**

 **Ladybug:(to Cat Noir)Wait!**

 **(Cat Noir throws hisstafftowards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook, which causes the superheroes to gasp.)**

 **Collector:Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?**

 **(Cat Noir throws a chair at the Collector, which gets trapped inside his notebook as well. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue running away back into the main hall. The Collector erases the trapped chair inside his notebook.)**

 **Ladybug:The akuma's gotta be in that book!**

 **Cat Noir:Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear!**

 **Ladybug:Lucky Charm!(A set of pedalsappears)A pedal?(Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision to figure out what to do with the pedal, but sees nothing.)I have no idea what to do with this. We need to stall him.**

 **Collector:(uses his notebook to make the staircase disappear)Ladybug and Cat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration.**

 **(The fight continues with Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Cat Noir with his book but fails. Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either. Cat Noir kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks Cat Noir and tries to reach for his notebook. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him on to the floor. However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.)**

 **Collector:My collection's growing!**

 **Ladybug:No!**

 **(Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Collector are grunting as they are fighting. As the Collector continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir, they jump up to the second floor.)**

 **Cat Noir:So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized!**

 **Ladybug:You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?!**

 **(The superheroes are still running away from the Collector.)**

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive there after the Collector chases them up there.**

 **(The superheroes barricade the door entrance using the furniture in Adrien's room to prevent the Collector from entering.)**

 **Ladybug:Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?**

 **Cat Noir:Maybe the Collector's already captured him.**

 **Ladybug:(gasps in shock)You think he'd take it out on his own son?**

 **Cat Noir:Uh...**

 **Collector:You cannot escape from me.(laughs after making the objects blocking his way disappear)**

 **Ladybug:What if he has no pages left in his book?(uses her Lucky Vision again, seeing certain objects, and figures out a plan)**

 **(After the Collector manages to free himself from the barricaded entrance, he chases Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room. Ladybug hides behind the TV out of the Collector's sight.)**

 **Collector:But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth.**

 **Ladybug:Cat Noir, I need ammunition!**

 **(The Collector traps the TV and chases Ladybug.)**

 **Cat Noir:You need what?**

 **Ladybug:We're gonna complete his collection!**

 **Cat Noir:Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious.**

 **Ladybug:Less talking, more doing!**

 **(Ladybug detaches Cat Noir's tail from his suit and leaps next to the Foosball table while Cat Noir continues fighting the Collector by his library, until the Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.)**

 **Cat Noir:Cataclysm!**

 **(Cat Noir uses the cataclysm on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down. Ladybug then attaches the pedal along with Cat Noir's tail to the Foosball table to create a makeshift device)**

 **Ladybug:Ready, Cat Noir?**

 **Cat Noir:I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!**

 **(Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Cat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook.)**

 **Ladybug:Come on! Come on!**

 **Cat Noir:No more ammo!**

 **(As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug; but the pages of his notebook are filled up.)**

 **Collector:Huh? It's already full!(The Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Cat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Ladybug)My book! No!**

 **Ladybug:(rips the book into two pieces and the akuma flies out)Miraculous Ladybug!(throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal, including returning Cat Noir's baton and he kisses it and Ladybug's yo-yo to them)No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)Gotcha!(releases the akuma, turning it back into a normal butterfly)Bye bye, little butterfly.(The Collector turns back to Gabriel.)**

 **Ladybug:Pound...Uh.(Ladybug sees Cat Noir heading towards Gabriel.)**

 **Cat Noir:Are you okay, Faaa...sir?**

 **Gabriel:Cat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?**

 **Cat Noir:You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now!**

 **Gabriel:Thank you, thank you, both of you!(gasps upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen)Adrien...where is my son?**

 **Cat Noir:He...must be hiding?**

 **Ladybug:Cat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.**

 **Gabriel:Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me.(puts his hands on the shoulders of Cat Noir, who gazes at him, smiling)**

 **Ladybug:(notices the spots on her earring are about to wear off and warns Cat Noir)We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste.**

 **Cat Noir:Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound.**

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir vault off, assured that everything is fine with Gabriel. Gabriel smiles evilly to himself.)**

 **Gabriel:See you very soon!**

 **Scene: Fu's massage shop. Tikki and Wayzz are playing with the phonograph while Marinette is being consulted by Master Fu.**

 **Marinette:So, since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right?**

 **Master Fu:That's very probable, but...how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the Spellbook?**

 **Marinette:At first, I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, 'cause I saw him with it at school — well before it was stolen by a girl and before Tikki got it back; and I'd only just met you so I...I didn't know if I could tell you that, so yeah.**

 **Master Fu:You were afraid in case the one you love turned out to be Hawk Moth.**

 **Marinette:(stammers)Wha... Uh, no, uh, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him at all.(chuckles nervously as Master Fu giggles)Oh, all right, yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain.**

 **Master Fu:You know, Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth, we have to trust each other.**

 **Marinette:I know; but now, Adrien will never be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back. I'll never ever see him again!(falls over on the floor, whimpering)**

 **Master Fu:There isn't a single problem that can't be solved, Marinette.(starts taking pictures of the contents of the Miraculous Spellbook using his phone)These modern inventions really are quite incredible. Hmm.**

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Marinette talks to Gabriel about the incident of her stealing the spellbook.**

 **Marinette:So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that.(giggles)Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry.**

 **Gabriel:I see. So, you're one of his admirers?**

 **Marinette:Admirers? Yeah. That's the word.(gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie)You won't say anything to him, will you?(Gabriel shakes his head for "no")Are you going to let Adrien come back to school?**

 **Gabriel:Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will.**

 **Marinette:(chuckles)Thank you.(Nathalie guides Marinette out the door)Hmm, can I ask you a question?(Gabriel nods)I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it?**

 **Gabriel:I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it.**

 **Marinette:Well then, you're very lucky to own it.(waves and leaves)**

 **Tikki:It was really brave what you just did for Adrien.**

 **Marinette:Thanks, Tikki. All that really matters is for Adrien to be allowed out of the house again.(slowly wakes off away from the Agreste mansion)**

 **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel returns the Spellbook to its shelf and talks to Adrien about the incident.**

 **Gabriel:I'm sorry I became so furious over a book.**

 **Adrien:I shouldn't have taken it without your permission.**

 **Gabriel:That book...was the very last gift your mother gave to me before...before she disappeared. All I have left of her is this book...and you. But I know I can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever.**

 **Adrien:Does that mean you'll let me go back to school, then?**

 **Gabriel:Hm.(nods his head)**

 **Adrien:Thank you, Father.(hugs his father in gratitude)**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students see that Adrien has returned and run up to him.**

 **(Nino first shares a hug with Adrien, until Chloé pushes him aside and leaps into Adrien's arms and takes a selfie. A crowd of students, notably those whom Adrien is familiar with, also surround him. Marinette then sighs in relief withAlyaby her side.)**

 **Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at the pages of the Miraculous book on his monitor, revealing that he owns a digital version of the Spellbook.**

 **Nathalie:So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?**

 **Gabriel:I did what had to do to keep my secret.**

 **(Gabriel presses a code that is incorporated within thepainting of Emilie Agreste, which then displays a secret floor hatch that takes Gabriel to a secret place, revealing his lair.)**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

 **(Gabriel opens up the small white box where the Butterfly Miraculous is stored, and Nooroo pops out.)**

 **Gabriel:Happy to see me again?**

 **Nooroo:At your service, Master.**

 **Gabriel:Nooroo, dark wings rise!**

 **(Nooroo is absorbed, and Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth and grunts ferociously.)**

 **Hawk Moth:Ladybug, Cat Noir — you almost managed to find out who I am; but now I am more above suspicion than I'veeverbeen. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey.(cackles deeply)**

 **THE** ** _END._**

 ** _A/N: Guys sorry for the lack of comments but I'm lazy :-) Soooooo bye. Oh and this Ends the story Sorry._**


End file.
